


The Heir (Max Becker)

by riot_grrl



Series: Swmrs Short Stories [1]
Category: SWMRS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Insert, M/M, Other, Self-Insert, not me though i mean you insert yourself lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_grrl/pseuds/riot_grrl
Summary: You're the new Assistant to the infamous snobby heir Max Becker, can you take his antics for long?





	The Heir (Max Becker)

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm just going to write these based off some asks from a blog (not sure if I can use their name) Pretty short stories.

“He’s just… He’s a bit…”  
“He’s a dick.”  
“Cole!”  
The two men continued to argue in front of you. You were following them down the terminal where you were to meet your new boss. Living in California was not cheap, and finding a good job was not easy. So the fact that an Assistant job fell into your lap was a blessing. Or so it seemed.  
“Stop beating around the bush Seb.” One of the men said, stopping and turning to the other. He then turned to you, “Max is a dick, I would know. Just prepare yourself.”  
“Don’t scare them!” The man named Seb snapped at the other, he turns to you also. “He’s… misunderstood is the best way to put it.”  
“He’s a brat.” Cole scoffed. You say nothing but continue following them as you walk through the busy airport. You’re escorted through an empty hallway. This is where celebrities are usually taken so they can avoid the crowds. Cole and Seb continue to bicker in front of you until they come to a halt.  
“Fuck,” Seb whispers. They turn to you with faux smiles, “Well he’s going to be coming through that door.” he said as he pointed to the door at the end of the hall. “Good luck!”  
“And may God have mercy on you.” Cole adds.  
“What-” you begin, but before you can get your words out, Cole and Seb quickly depart, nearly running back down the hallway. You wait for a moment and think to yourself, he can’t be that bad… Can he? You’ve heard stories about the famous Heir Max Becker, but none of them could be true. You’ve heard about him getting kicked out of Mexico during Spring Break for drinking too much cheap tequila and trying to fight the taco guy. Also there was that story of him making it rain at a club in Las Vegas and laughing as the people on the dance floor fought to get it. Two people were seriously injured. Then there was the story of him at a fashion show, quitting halfway through because he didn’t feel as though enough eyes were on him… Yeah he was probably just as bad as Cole made it seem.  
You were about three seconds from turning around and taking off when the door ahead of you slammed open.  
“CAN I GET SOME FUCKING HELP AROUND HERE?!”  
You jumped at the shout and quickly made your way to the door. In all his glory, Max Becker stood before you. You had to admit you lost your breath a little while staring at him. Maybe he had a reason to be so snotty, he was drop dead gorgeous. You stood in front of him, mouth agape.  
“Who the fuck are you?” He asked harshly.  
“I-I’m your new assistant.” You sputtered out. He looked you up and down for a moment, then screwed up his face.  
“This is who they hired for me? Jesus Christ.” He rolled his eyes. Any feeling you had for him washed away as embarrassment flooded over. He threw his bags onto the floor then pointed to them. “Pick them up, go on, hurry up!” he demanded. You’d never been treated so badly in your life. You had to think back to how much money you were making before leaning down to pick up his extremely heavy duffel and two wheeled suitcases.  
“Hmmm, nice.” Max smiled as you stood up fully again, straining with the bags. “What did you say your name was again?”  
You began, “I- It’s-”  
“Nevermind,” he waved you off, beginning to walk back down the tunnel. “From now on I’m calling you Fine Ass.” He snapped his fingers, “Lets go Fine Ass, I’m a busy man.”  
You had to physically shake your head to bring yourself back to reality. Did he really just-? Max was clapping down the hall and yelling at you as he went. You pursed your lips before following suit. It was $40/hr and all you had to do was put up with this snobby asshole… But was it worth it?  
You met him at his limo and put his bags in the trunk. You made to get in the back with him but he’d propped his legs up and used them both to kick you back out.  
“You’re fucking joking? You’re not riding with me. Better find a taxi.” He laughed as he slammed the door shut. Your face flushed as your blood began to boil. Although you were ready to scream, you maintained your composure and flagged down a taxi.  
The entire ride you were fuming. Who the hell did he think he was? Okay, you took in deep breaths, one after the other. $40/hr, 12 hrs a day (Jesus Christ), okay it’s worth it, it’s worth it, it’s worth it.  
You pull up outside his mansion where the limo is still out front. You pay the driver and make for the front door. Your body tightened as someone loudly cleared their throat behind you.  
“Get my bags Fine Ass! You think I’m paying you to get them myself?” Max called behind you.  
You count to ten slowly as you approach the limo, then take the heavy bags out of the trunk. As you walk to the door up the many stairs you heard Max going on behind you.  
“And my bathroom is going to need to be cleaned, and I need my dry cleaning picked up, and I need you to go get booze for my party tonight, which you aren’t invited to by the way. And I need you to go pick up my friends, in your car. And you need to go get food, and find a DJ and- Are you listening to me? Hellooooo”  
His voice was ringing in your ear. Every inch of you wanted to swing his duffel bag around and knock up upside his head. Through gritted teeth you answered, “Yes I’m listening to you.”  
You both reached the door, you struggled with his keys to open it.  
“That’s a good lacky Fine Ass!”  
A hard smack resounded through your body. The jolt of pain was no match for the jolt of anger that soared through you. You stood still for a moment, fully taking in that he’d just smacked your ass. That was the final straw. You dropped all his bags and turned to face him. Your eyes must’ve been red as evidenced by the look of sudden fear on his face. You pointed one finger at him and growled “Don’t you EVER fucking do that again!” you voice echoed through the doorway.  
“Do you understand me?” You asked sternly. Max looked as though he’d never been spoken to like that before.  
“D-Do you know who I am?”  
“Yeah, I know you’re a little shit!” you answered, dropping your finger but not your stance.  
“You-You can’t talk to me like that Fine Ass!”  
“My fucking name is not Fine Ass, and you’re not going to call me that again. I’m your assistant, not your fucking slave. Stop sucking your own dick and treat people with respect for Christ’s sake, understood?”  
You could’ve sworn you saw a hint of admiration through the frightened yet stubborn look on Max’s face. You turned away from him, opened the door, and grabbed his bags to bring them into the house, all the while smiling to yourself.


End file.
